When I See You
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Berisi tentang awal dari pertemuan antara Miyaji Kiyoshi dan Hayama Koutaro. Awal mula yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis, namun cukup membuat suatu ikatan tak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah takdir telah mengikat keduanya untuk terus bersama dan saling melengkapi. Summary tidak seindah ceritanya. Mind to RnR minna?


**When I See You**

 **Rated : T**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, AU!, OOC, Shounnen-Ai! EYD is amberegul, dan bahasa yang nyampur**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

" **Saya tidak mengharuskan ataupun memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini."**

* * *

 **Summary** : _Berisi tentang awal dari pertemuan antara Miyaji Kiyoshi dan Hayama Koutaro. Awal mula yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis, namun cukup membuat suatu ikatan tak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah takdir telah mengikat keduanya untuk terus bersama dan saling melengkapi._

.

Namanya Miyaji Kiyoshi, tahun ini akan genap berusia 18 tahun. Bersekolah di SMU Teiko, tepatnya di kelas 3-2. Memiliki pengalaman nol persen dalam dunia percintaan. Bukannya tidak laku, hanya saja untuk saat ini, Miyaji merasa tidak ada satu pun orang yang cocok untuk menjadi kandidat pacarnya.

Dari jenjang SMP, tepatnya saat Miyaji baru saja menempuh tingkat aqil baligh, satu per-satu penggemar fanatiknya mulai menampakkan diri dan mendeklarasikan perasaan mereka kepada Miyaji. Dari wanita manis tinggi langsing, hingga bapak-bapak tukang rumput SMP Shuutoku –SMP Miyaji dulu– silih berganti menyatakan isi hati masing-masing. Untuk yang terakhir, Miyaji sangat jijik mengingatnya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, saat ini Miyaji juga menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS, tepatnya sebagai Sekretaris I. Sebagai salah satu pengurus OSIS, mau tidak mau, pastilah Miyaji sering terlibat dalam berbagai macam kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Hal itu membuat dirinya semakin terkenal di kalangan siswa SMU Teiko. Otomatis penggemar pun semakin banyak, serta jumlah orang yang menyatakan cinta pada Miyaji juga bertambah pesat.

Dengan banyaknya pengalaman 'ditembak penggemar' yang beragam, Miyaji dapat membedakan dengan jelas. Mana yang normal, dan mana yang tidak. Dan pada saat ini pula, Miyaji sangat yakin bahwa salah satu penggemar yang paling gencar melakukan PDKT terhadapnya jauh dari kata normal.

Kenapa?

Pertama, penggemar Miyaji yang dimaksud merupakan seorang lelaki. Oke, yang ini masih bisa diterima karena Miyaji dulu pernah punya pengalaman ditaksir oleh bapak-bapak tukang rumput SMP Shuutoku.

Kedua, sebagar penggemar fanatik, lelaki tersebut pernah menyatakan perasaan terhadap Miyaji dengan cara yang ekstrem. Sang penggemar mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Miyaji dengan cara mensabotase ruangan klub radio sekolah, kemudian mengumumkan tentang perasaan sukanya kepada Miyaji secara terang-terangan melalui pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Seantero sekolah gempar, Miyaji jadi bahan gosip dimana-mana setelah kejadian itu.

Ketiga, setiap hari lelaki sinting yang berkedok sebagai penggemar Miyaji tersebut, selalu memberikan sepucuk surat yang diselipkan di dalam loker sepatu milik Miyaji, lengkap dengan sekuntum bunga, serta seporsi rujak nanas. Ini masih bisa dimaafkan, karena rujak nanas merupakan makanan dunia-akhirat bagi Miyaji.

Keempat, dengan pedenya, setiap jam istirahat si penggemar fanatik Miyaji tersebut akan datang menghampiri kelas 3-2. Tujuannya selalu sama, yaitu untuk mengajak Miyaji makan siang bersama. Seperti saat ini–

"MIYAJI-SAAAN~ MAKAN BARENG YUK?"

–hanjer banget.

Sungguh suara cempreng yang sangat horror bagi seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Miyaji langsung menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku LKS Matematika. Miyaji mencoba menelungkupkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh permukaan meja kayu yang dingin. Dibalik buku tersebut, Miyaji terus merapalkan ayat kursi berulang-ulang. Sedikit banyak Miyaji berharap lelaki yang meneriaki namanya di depan kelas tadi kepanasan, kemudian terbakar seperti sinema tv horror jadul yang sering ia lihat waktu masih kecil.

"MIYAJI SAN KOK AKU DIKACANGIN SIH?"

Hanjer, suaranya semakin mendekat.

Miyaji semakin semangat untuk merapalkan doa. Bahkan di tangan kanannya telah tersemat butiran tasbih yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Sang pemilik suara cempreng semakin mendekat kepada Miyaji. Hingga akhirnya si lelaki tersebut, telah berada di samping tempat duduk Miyaji. Dengan senyum sejuta rupiah, ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di udara. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, sepasang tangan tersebut telah melingkar sempurna di leher jenjang milik Miyaji.

"Kangen sama Miyaji-saan~"

"ANJER HAYAMA KAMPRET! JANGAN PELUK-PELUK SEMBARANGAN!" Miyaji melempari lelaki yang diindikasikan bernama Hayama tersebut dengan butiran tasbih yang ada di tangannya.

Hayama Koutaro, lelaki tulen berumur 17 tahun kelas dua SMU Teiko. Salah satu mantan anggota klub basket SMP Rakuzan yang dulunya diketuai oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Sejak setahun yang lalu tepatnya saat MOS, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penggemar nomer satu, serta calon suami masa depan dari Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Ih Miyaji-san malu-malu gitu sama aku hihihi." Hayama terkikik kecil, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Miyaji. Sepertinya lemparan tasbih milik Miyaji tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi Hayama. Wajar sih, Hayama kan manusia, bukan setan.

"LEPASIN GAK?!"

Hayama terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar bentakan dari Miyaji tadi, ia nampak berpikir dengan keras.

"Nijimura-senpai bilang, kalau Miyaji-san itu tsundere. Setahuku, kalau tsundere itu biasanya, memiliki isi hati dan perkataan yang berbeda.. Karena Miyaji-san minta dilepasin, artinya dalam hati Miyaji-san minta jangan dilepasin. Oke, aku ngerti Miyaji-san." Hayama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Miyaji seperti bayi koala. Miyaji mulai sesak nafas, apabila dipeluk lebih lama lagi dari pada ini oleh Hayama, mungkin ia bisa saja tewas sesaat.

Aksi peluk-pelukan antara Hayama dan Miyaji hanya dianggap tontonan skala layar tancap bagi para penghuni kelas 3-2. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihat adegan semacam ini. Bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja tidak mau ikut campur.

Waktu dulu pernah sekali, Hayakawa Mitsu –salah satu penghuni kelas 3-2– tengah berbaik hati dan mencoba untuk menolong Miyaji dari dekapan maut Hayama. Tetapi apa yang setelah itu terjadi? Hayama yang tidak suka kegiatan bermesraannya dengan Miyaji diganggu, malah melempar meja kearah Hayakawa. Kepala Hayakawa yang menjadi korban langsung benjol tiga tingkat.

Semenjak saat itu, beberapa siswa memiliki keyakinan bahwa sifat yandere milik Akashi menular kepada Hayama seperti penyakit cacar. Memang, dekat-dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro itu tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali.

Belajar dari pengalaman yang ada, dari pada kena sial seperti Hayakawa, akhirnya para penghuni kelas 3-2 memutuskan untuk menonton saja adegan romansa picisan antara Hayama dan Miyaji. Ya dari pada jadi korban sisi yandere Hayama kan? Lagi pula, asalkan Hayama tidak bertindak asusila kepada Miyaji, sepertinya keadaan akan aman-aman saja pikir penghuni kelas 3-2 kompak.

Poor Miyaji Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hayama Koutaro sedang duduk manis pada salah satu kursi yang terdapat di dalam kelasnya. Hayama menghela nafas berat, kemudian melirik sebentar pada guru yang saat ini menerangkan pelajaran Kimia di depan kelas dengan tatapan malas.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Padahal ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Miyaji. Hayama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang terletak sekitar tiga meter dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Hayama dapat melihat dengan jelas hamparan langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan awan sewarna putih cerah.

Lama memandang keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan di luar kelas, entah kenapa pikiran Hayama melayang menuju peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar satu tahun lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua Masa Orientasi Sekolah (MOS) di SMU Teiko. Tema hari kedua MOS di sekolah ini adalah 'Olahraga Dasar'. Para peserta MOS akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang tiap kelompoknya terdiri atas tujuh orang. Tiap kelompok diwajibkan untuk menghampiri lima pos yang berisi berbagai macam pelatihan dasar suatu olahraga tertentu secara berurutan dan tersebar letak di penjuru sekolah. Olahraga yang menjadi objek pelatihan merupakan olahraga dengan jumlah anggota klub terbanyak seperti volly, sepak bola, basket, baseball, dan atletik.

Miyaji Kiyoshi yang saat itu baru saja menginjak bangku kelas 2 SMU, kedapatan menjaga pos tiga yang berisi pelatihan dasar olahraga basket. Satu paket menjaga dengan Nijimura Shuuzo dan Kasamatsu Yukio yang kebetulan merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Kelompok siswa kelas satu silih berganti memasuki pos tiga yang terletak di lapangan baseball SMU Teiko. Awalnya sih biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada hal yang dapat menarik perhatian. Hal itu terus bertahan, hingga kelompok ke-8 memasuki pos tiga.

Para anak kelas satu tersebut berbaris rapi dengan formasi tiga berbanjar. Setelah rapi, sang ketua kelompok kemudian melapor kepada Nijimura –ketua penjaga pos tiga–. Selesai melapor, Nijimura memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk duduk dengan posisi memanjang.

Pelatihan dasar pun diawali dengan perkenalan singkat yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura selaku ketua pos. Selanjutnya adalah penjelasan dasar tentang teori permainan bola basket yang disampaikan oleh Kasamatsu. Sementara yang terakhir adalah praktek teknik dasar dari Miyaji. Teknik dasar yang diajarkan antara lain seperti cara memegang bola, melakukan shoot, drible, hingga teknik mengoper bola.

"Agar lebih mudah, akan kucontohkan dengan cara one on one. Apa disini ada yang punya pengalaman bermain basket?" Miyaji mengedarkan pandangannya kepada tujuh orang anak kelas satu yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

Hening cukup lama. Hingga salah satu dari anak kelas satu mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Saya senpai."

Miyaji memberikan atansi lebih terhadap lelaki yang duduk di pinggir bagian paling ujung kanan. Anak tersebut memiliki surai kuning pucat. Miyaji tersenyum singkat kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada anak tersebut untuk maju ke depan.

"Baiklah, jadi namamu siapa?"

"Hayama Koutaro senpai."

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah ikut klub basket saat SMP?"

"Iya senpai, dulu aku ikut klub basket SMP Rakuzan."

"Benarkah? Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Setahuku SMP Rakuzan merupakan sekolah yang memiliki tim basket yang hebat. Kalau begitu aku berharap permainan yang baik darimu."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Senpai saja mungkin tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan basketku." Hayama tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa kepada Miyaji yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mendengar perkataan Hayama, perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Miyaji. ' _Anjir, songong banget ini kouhai._ ' Mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. Miyaji berusaha sabar dan menghilangkan niatan untuk melemparkan nanas milik Kimura ke kepala kouhai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Nijimura yang sedari tadi menyimak dan duduk manis di belakang para anak kelas satu bersama Kasamatsu berusaha menahan tawanya. Kasamatsu menghela nafas, dia berharap Miyaji tidak mengamuk saat ini juga.

"Jika kau berhasil merebut bola dariku, maka kau menang. Jika gagal, maka kau akan kalah. Berhubung waktu kita tidak banyak, maka kesempatanmu hanya sekali, gunakan itu baik-baik." Miyaji memberikan instruksi singkat sebelum memulai one on one.

Hayama mengangguk singkat mendengar penjelasan dari Miyaji. Sebagai salah satu mantan anggota inti tim basket Rakuzan, menghentikan Miyaji bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit pikir Hayama saat itu.

One on one antara Miyaji dan Hayama pun dimulai. Hayama memandang Miyaji dengan tatapan meremehkan. Miyaji mendecih pelan, dengan memusatkan kekuatan di telapak tangannya, ia mulai mendribble bola dengan kekuatan penuh,

Hayama memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghalau Miyaji. Miyaji menyeringai lebar ' _Masih terlalu cepat untukmu–_

Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hayama terbelalak lebar, ia melirik kebelakang tubuhnya. Miyaji telah berada di sana. Dalam waktu singkat Miyaji dapat melewati penjagaannya.

– _yang masih bau kencur itu untuk mengalahkanku.'_

Semua orang yang ada di pos tiga terdiam. Beberapa anak kelas satu yang tengah duduk lesehan sebagai penonton nampak terdiam dengan spontan. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang basket nampak cukup takjub dengan gerakan ajaib milik Miyaji.

"Miyaji memanfaatkan drible andalannya itu ya?" Kasamatsu melirik singkat ke arah Nijimura.

"Tentu, lagi pula itu memang keahliannya kan? Tapi perlu ku akui sepertinya si anak baru itu memiliki reflek yang cukup hebat. Ia bisa menyadari pergerakan Miyaji secepat itu, aku saja butuh sekitar tiga detik untuk menyadari gerakannya saat kami pertama kali one on one dulu." Nijimura terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa cukup terhibur melihat wajah linglung Hayama. Dulu dia juga begitu sih, waktu berhadapan one on one dengan Miyaji.

"Getaran dari pantulan bola itu cukup efektif untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian Hayama, sehingga ia tidak menyadari langkah Miyaji saat melewati penjagaannya tadi." Kasamatsu tersenyum simpul. Nijimura mengangguk singkat tanda setuju dengan penjelasan Kasamatsu.

Kembali lagi kepada Miyaji dan Hayama.

Miyaji membalikkan badannya, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Hayama yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Miyaji dapat melihat punggung Hayama yang bergetar pelan. ' _Dia gak nangis kan? Mampus aja aku kalau dia beneran nangis._ ' Miyaji menepuk pelan pundak sebelah kanan Hayama dengan perasaan ketar-ketir.

Hayama mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dengan gerakan slow motion, ia kemudian memandang Miyaji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tahu, senpai akan menertawakanku karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Aku tadi hanya sedikit terkejut saja dengan kemampuan senpai yang agak mirip denganku." Hayama memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Miyaji.

Miyaji tersenyum lembut ' _Syukur, kirain tadi bakalan nangis. Selamet._ ' Miyaji mengelus pelan dada ratanya.

"Namamu tadi Hayama Koutaro kan? Kamu tahu gak? Itu tuh senpai yang bibirnya monyong! Yang lagi duduk dibelakang..." Miyaji menunjuk ke arah Nijimura yang tengah duduk di belakang dengan gerakan yang semangat. Semua orang yang ada di pos tiga sontak menatap ke arah Nijimura. Wajah Nijimura berubah jadi bete dalam sekejap ' _Anjir aib gue bakalan disebar nih_ ' Nijimura meremas-remas ujung bajunya sebagai pelampiasan.

"...dia dulu juga pernah menantangku untuk one on one. Saat itu ia kalah telak, jauh lebih parah darimu malahan. Padahal sebelum tanding, dia sangat yakin bisa mengalahkanku. Jadi jangan kecewa karena kalah denganku, karena ada orang yang lebih parah kalahnya daripada kamu." Miyaji menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hayama.

Hayama masih terdiam, ia tidak merespon perkataan Miyaji. ' _Anjir, jangan-jangan dia dendam lagi gara-gara kalah. Aku gak mau kalau nanti kena santet dari dia._ ' Miyaji memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk membujuk Hayama.

Miyaji melirik kedua rekannya yang duduk di belakang, tapi sayangnya mereka berdua kompak untuk mengabaikan Miyaji. Mereka berdua malah asyik ngobrol, entah ngobrol sungguhan, atau hanya rekaan. Sementara semua anggota kelas satu yang tersisa hanya terdiam, mereka semua malah menunduk dalam, mencoba menjadi pemeran figuran yang baik.

Miyaji menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengaharapkan siapa-siapa di sini. Setelah berfikir sejenak, Miyaji kemudian memegang kedua pundak Hayama, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh sang kouhai. Hayama spontan berbalik dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali memasang wajah datar sambil menatap Miyaji.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu adalah orang dengan respon tercepat yang pernah aku temui. Insting kamu itu bagus, aku yakin dengan latihan lebih banyak lagi, pasti suatu saat nanti kamu bisa mengalahkanku. Aku percaya kok sama kemampuanmu Hayama." Miyaji tersenyum lembut, kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hayama kemudian sedikit meremasnya. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan kepada Yuuya, adik laki-lakinya apabila berhasil meraih suatu prestasi membanggakan.

Hayama tertegun melihat senyuman ala malaikat milik Miyaji, bahkan ia seakan bisa melihat sepasang sayap berwarna putih di balik punggung Miyaji.

"Kau...yakin?" Hayama menjawab dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Mulai sekarang, aku berharap banyak padamu Hayama, jangan lupa nanti ikut klub basket ya!" Ternyata tujuan utama Miyaji adalah melakukan promosi klub terselubung.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu!" Hayama tersenyum cerah. Miyaji juga balas tersenyum.

Nijimura yang duduk di belakang tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan heboh, Kasamatsu dengan wajah ogah-ogahan serta para anggota kelas satu yang lain pun ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan. Padahal para anak kelas satu tersebut juga tidak tahu bertepuk tangan untuk hal apa, niatnya sih hanya ikut-ikutan Nijimura saja.

Sejak saat itu, Hayama akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidup utama yang telah lama dicarinya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Hayama tersenyum simpul, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Miyaji. Setelah pertemuan bersejarah itu, Hayama pun mengabdikan dirinya untuk Miyaji Kiyoshi. Apabila punya waktu luang di kelas, maka ia akan bertandang ke kelas Miyaji. Apabila bertemu di kantin, maka Hayama akan men-traktir Miyaji. Saat melakukan kegiatan klub basket, Hayama selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan modus terselubung kepada Miyaji. Pokoknya, semua waktu Hayama sebisa mungkin dihabiskan bersama Miyaji.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat wajah mempesona Miyaji, Hayama dapat merasakan suatu kebahagian lebih. Terlebih kalau bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari sang surai madu. Hayama bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan atensi lebih dari sang pujaan hati, mensabotase ruangan siaran klub radio sekolah pun Hayama rela.

Senyum pada paras Hayama semakin lebar, entah sejak kapan khayalannya tentang Miyaji telah melanglang buana semakin jauh. Bahkan sekarang Hayama dapat membayangkan ketika dirinya dan Miyaji tengah berdiri di altar yang sama kemudian mengucap janji suci. Sosok Miyaji terlihat lebih indah ketika menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih, terlebih dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi paras rupawannya.

"Miyaji-saaan~ kau cantik sekali..."

Khayalan indah tersebut buyar seketika saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis mencium dahinya dengan mesra.

"HAYAMA KOUTARO, PERHATIKAN PELAJARANKU ATAU KAU KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Hayama merengut pelan, padahal tadi sudah mencapai bagian paling bagus. Hayama mengubah posisi duduknya. Hayama kemudian mencoba untuk fokus terhadap penjelasan dari sang guru yang beberapa waktu lalu melakukan lempar jumroh menggunakan penghapus papan tulis kepadanya.

' _Untuk menjadi pendamping hidup yang terjamin bagi Miyaji-san, aku harus lebih banyak belajar, agar nantinya bisa menjadi orang yang sukses!_ '

Kalau mikirnya begitu, kenapa tadi malah sempat melamun coba?

.

.

.

"Mi, gak pulang?" Nijimura melirik Miyaji yang masih asyik duduk di bench gym. Nijimura baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti yang terdapat di bagian dalam gedung gym SMU Teiko. Netra hitamnya langsung auto fokus begitu melihat sahabatnya tengah duduk sendirian di bench.

"Sebentar, aduh..." Miyaji mengucek matanya pelan.

"Kenapa Mi? Kelilipan ya?" Nijimura berjalan menghampiri Miyaji dengan langkah pelan. Nijimura meletakkan sport bag miliknya di samping tubuh Miyaji.

"Iya nih, kemasukan debu tadi pas ngeletakin sapu di ruang sekertariat."

Nijimura mengangguk faham. "Pengen ditiupin?"

Miyaji mengangguk singkat. Nijimura pun berdiri di hadapan Miyaji, ia kemudian meraih kedua pundak Miyaji dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sahabat yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Nijimura mulai mengarahkan bibir febelesnya pada mata sebelah kanan Miyaji yang didiagnosis kelilipan debu. Jarak mereka pun semakin dekat, ketika sekiranya sudah cukup dekat, Nijimura mulai meniup-niup sebelah mata Miyaji yang kelilipan. Asyik dengan rutinitas tiup-meniup, sebuah suara berisik menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura dan Miyaji.

 _BRUUK!_

Nijimura latah sesaat. Sementara Miyaji langsung mencari asal suara berisik tersebut. Netra hitamnya dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahwa saat ini Hayama Koutaro tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk gym.

Miyaji mendorong Nijimura seketika, tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sang sahabat yang tengah jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai gym yang dingin.

Hayama tetap diam bergeming di tempat berdirinya. Miyaji berlari kecil menghampiri Hayama. Setelah tiba tepat dihadapan Hayama, Miyaji bertanya dengan paniknya.

"Hayama, itu kan botol Taperwer, sayang kalau dilempar kaya gitu. Harganya mahal tahu!" Miyaji memungut tempat minum bermerek Taperwer milik Hayama yang beberapa saat lalu dibanting dengan anarkis dengan sang empunya barang.

Nijimura yang jatuh terduduk agak jauh dari Hayama dan Miyaji masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka Miyaji katakan. ' _Aduh, dasar Miyaji geblek_ ' Nijimura membatin singkat.

"Hayama! Jawab dong! Aku lagi ngomong sama kamu."

Hayama masih terdiam. Tangan kanannya terangkat, kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Miyaji dengan erat. Hayama langsung menyeret Miyaji meninggalkan gedung gym SMU Teiko. Miyaji awalnya mencoba untuk memberontak, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah lebar Hayama yang menuntunnya untuk pergi semakin jauh dari gedung gym.

Setelah cukup jauh, akhirnya Hayama menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan milik Miyaji. Hayama membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Miyaji.

"Jelaskan padaku Miyaji-san."

Miyaji terdiam mendengar nada datar yang dilontarkan oleh Hayama. Jujur, Miyaji tidak pernah melihat Hayama yang seperti ini.

"Yang masalah Taperwer itu kan?"

Sekali geblek tetap saja geblek.

Hayama mengangkat wajahnya menatap tajam Miyaji. " **Aku tidak membicarakan masalah itu**." Hayama menekankan seluruh isi dari kalimat yang diucapkannya. Hayama sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa diajak untuk bercanda.

Miyaji meneguk ludah gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ini, persis saat ia menunggu hasil ujian nasional saat SMP dulu.

"Lalu, masalah apa?"

"Masalah kau dengan kapten tadi."

"Emang aku dan Nijimura kenapa?" Miyaji gagal faham. Rasanya tadi ia dan Nijimura tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan bohong Miyaji-san."

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Hayama, entah mengapa rasanya suhu di sekitar tubuh Miyaji menurun drastis. Miyaji bahkan melihat gumpalan warna hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Hayama.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya Hayama! Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti wajah orang yang berbohong hah?" Miyaji memberanikan diri menatap Hayama, dalam hati Miyaji sedang merapalkan doa keselamatan.

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Kalian berdua **ciuman** kan?" Hayama menekankan kata ciuman pada pertanyaannya terhadap Miyaji.

Miyaji terdiam sebentar. Otaknya mulai mencoba untuk memproses kata-kata Hayama.

Dia? Nijimura? Ciuman?

Jangan-jangan...

Sebuah bohlam lima watt menyala dengan terang di atas kepala Miyaji. Akhirnya ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Hayama saat ini. Miyaji mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ke udara kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hayama, persis saat ia menenangkan Hayama waktu MOS setahun yang lalu.

"Tenang saja, yang tadi itu Nijimura hanya meniup mata kananku yang kelilipan. Jika kau tidak percaya, lihat saja mata kananku. Lagipula biar bagaimana pun, aku tidak akan sudi untuk berciuman dengan si monyong itu."

Hayama tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Miyaji, ia kemudian meneliti mata kanan milik sang senpai, dan memang benar mata tersebut agak sedikit lebih memerah dibandingkan mata sebelah kirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Koutaro." Miyaji mengacak pelan rambut Hayama.

Hayama tertegun mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Miyaji. Demi apa, Miyaji-san kesayangannya memanggil nama depan miliknya. Apa ini sebuah mimpi?

"Miyaji-san..."

Saking senangnya, Hayama langsung memeluk tubuh Miyaji dengan semangat. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Miyaji.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya Miyaji-san. Kau akan selamanya menjadi milikku kan?"

Miyaji melepaskan pelukan Hayama dengan paksa.

"Aku bukan milikmu tahu, kau pikir aku barang hah? Dan juga jangan memelukku seerat itu, kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas hah?"

"Jadi, kau tidak suka dengan pelukanku tadi? Apa kau juga tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja... ehm.. itu... anu, jika kau melakukannya dengan lebih baik dan normal mungkin aku akan suka." Miyaji menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan diriku? Apa kau juga suka?" Hayama meraih helaian surai madu milik Miyaji kemudian memainkannya pelan.

Wajah Miyaji semakin memerah. "Mu..mungkin jika kau berusaha lebih..."

Hayama tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu mau mu Miyaji-san. Oh ya, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Jika saja tadi kau benar-benar berciuman dengan kapten, aku sempat berpikir untuk membunuh kapten malam ini juga loh." Hayama tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Miyaji menghela nafas pelan, tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataaan dari Hayama. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang dihadapi Miyaji hari ini, dirinya sudah sangat lelah. Ia hanya berpikiran untuk cepat pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang, hari sudah semakin larut dan Miyaji tidak mau pulang terlambat ke rumahnya.

"Lakukan saja nanti jika aku memang melakukannya dengan Nijimura. Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi malam. Aku akan mengambil barangku dulu yang masih ada di gym. Kau mau ikut?" Miyaji berbalik arah untuk pergi ke gym mengambil barang bawaannya yang masih ada di sana.

"Tentu. Ayo, Miyaji-san." Hayama mengekor di belakang Miyaji.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Miyaji ketahui adalah Hayama serius dengan pernyataan terakhirnya. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan, sepasang pisau lipat yang tersimpan rapi di saku celana kiri, dan saku jaket bagian kanannya. Jika benar-benar kalap, mungkin Hayama bisa saja benar-benar membunuh Nijimura. Sekali lagi, sisi yandere dari Akashi Seijuuro memanglah merupakan hal yang dapat menular seperti penyakit cacar.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Syukur aja, setidaknya nyawaku tidak jadi melayang hanya karena niupin mata kelilipan Miyaji." Nijimura bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang digorok Hayama hanya karena salah paham.

Sejak awal Miyaji diseret oleh Hayama keluar dari gym, diam-diam Nijimura membuntuti mereka berdua. Awalnya sih Nijimura hanya merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Hayama melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap Miyaji. Biar begini, Nijimura masih peduli dengan keselamatan sahabatnya.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua terlihat cocok. Yang satu tsundere, yang satu agak yandere. Hmm menarik..." Nijimura mengangguk-anguk yakin.

Jiwa fudanshi milik Nijimura pun akhirnya bangkit hanya karena adegan roman picisan yang ia tonton beberapa saat yang lalu antara Hayama dan Miyaji.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _Yo minna, Melvin desu~_

 _Ada yang masih ingat dengan saya? /gak_

 _Jika ada yang pernah membaca ff saya yang berjudul 'Fudanshi? Yes, I am!' maka kalian dapat menganggap ini sebagai side story awal pertemuan antara Miyaji dan Hayama._

 _Btw, masalah ff saya yang itu... sorry ngaret, saya lagi banyak kerjaan :v ff ini sebenarnya sudah lama ada di hardisc saya, tapi entah kenapa saya selalu lupa untuk nge-postnya :v_

 _Tapi tenang, berhubung sebentar lagi liburan (bagi saya) mungkin nanti akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya, begitu juga dengan ff saya yang lain._

 _Akhir kata saya ucapkan :_ _ **Mind to review minna?**_


End file.
